Lore
So it all started in the year 1769 Two families, The Harris' and The Foreman's were running a school. The Foreman's were known for their analytical and logical thinking as they grew up to be lawyers and doctors, whereas the Harris' were known for their creativity and intuitiveness as they grew up to be artists and film makers. One day, John Foreman and Graham Harris, the two deputy principals of the school had an argument. Which resulted in the peace treaty between the two families being destroyed This led to John smacking Graham over the head with a trophy which caused his head to bleed, and he then died. The matter was taken to court, and the Harris' won the trial. The Foreman's were all sentenced to 5 years in prison And the school was then named after the Harris Family. 250 years later, a copy of the peace treaty and the original floor plans of the school was kept preserved in a museum Nathan and his son Nathan Jr. would go to the museum often to check the documents were still intact One of the Foreman family had heard of the court case, and was angered that the Harris' had won. He promised on his father's name that he would get revenge on the Harris' for what they did (even though they did nothing at all, he was just delusional) So he tried to sneak back into Harris School No member of the Foreman Family was allowed back to the school but since the school was short staffed, there was nothing wrong with that. So he got back in. And he was very abusive to Nathan and his son. Gary would hit them with rulers and things that would leave scars. This caused the mental state of both them to spiral downwards after 5 years of Gary's cruel management One day, Gary pulled a knife at Nathan Jr. And luckily a man named Hamish who walked around the perimeter of the school every morning before it opened saw the action unfold, and he acted by coming inside and apprehending Gary. Gary was arrested, and in court he was given 1 year in prison for 5 years worth of abuse, because his brother was a judge, he was this leniant for his brother's sake. Hamish then took Gary's place as the principal of Harris School. Gary after one year was released from prison He had planned it for years in advance His return to Harris School, he knew what to do. Since he knew he couldn't get hired, he had to hire some people himself. So he somehow hired a janitor at Harris School and enrolled an annoying little kid who liked to play jumprope So they were enrolled. Next he got Zac (the annoying kid) to poison Nathan's food so Gary could come back as a substitute teacher Nathan was in the hospital the next day and Gary taught as a substitute teacher. Nathan Jr. and Reuben, the other two students were not impressed by Gary Nathan Jr. panicked, and decided to take the documents in his dad's office to the hospital, but on the way out, Reuben and Nathan Jr. got kidnapped they were tied up in an office Zac and Zac Sweeperman (the janitor) wrecked the school But luckily, the only thing they couldn't destroy was a 250 year old blackboard which was said to contain the soul of Graham Harris the chant (here we go, cringe lul) HUT GWAY was written to preserve the soul of Graham Hamish was still at the school however, he hadn't heard the commotion The two accomplices went after Hamish and he knocked both of them out He called up Nathan to arrange a site relocation Nathan agreed and Hamish then began looking for a new building to relocate to And after 3 hours he found a new site, Nugaku High School The school had 100 floors (Don't ask how he afforded it) So he began transporting stuff there after he confirmed payment And Nathan came back to Harris School, to pick up the 250 year old blackboard Hamish didn't like the idea of bringing it, but Nathan said it wouldn't cause harm But when they arrived and Nathan hung the blackboard, warbling noises began coming from the board It chanted (cringe lul) HUT GWAY It was Graham Harris! There was also a new enemy, another one of Gary's kind. He was in charge of the 'events' that took place at Nugaku. Those events included, Fog, Power Cut, Lockdown, Water Leak. Gary had met with the guy in charge and they clicked So they've worked together ever since. Jay kept tabs on everyone, but not Nathan Jr. because Jay claimed his behaviour was too 'mysterious' and 'unprecedented'. The only thing he knows about Nathan Jr. is that when The Player collects all the notebooks on a floor, his personality does a complete 180, as Nathan Jr. would aggro at this time. This made Jay very scared, as he was unable to even record any information on him. Category:Backstory